La vérité des origines
by Alexander Gabriel Riddle
Summary: Harry apprend enfin la vérité... Toute la vérité. Celle-ci le détruit mais lui offre aussi une possibilité de tout recommencer en ayant toutes les cartes en main pour construire un nouveau monde... Et pourquoi pas avec Voldemort ?
1. Prologue

**Titre:** La vérité des origines

 **Auteur:** Alexander Gabriel Riddle

 **Bêta** : Pacifica-chan

 **Résumé:** Harry apprend enfin la vérité... Toute la vérité. Celle-ci le détruit mais lui offre aussi une possibilité de tout recommencer en ayant toutes les cartes en main pour construire un nouveau monde... Et pourquoi pas avec Voldemort ?

 **Genre:** Aventures – Romance

 **Message:** C'est ma toute première fiction alors soyez indulgent. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous mettrez plein de reviews. C'est une fiction yaoi donc une relation entre deux hommes.

Bonne lecture et merci à ma Bêta

* * *

 **Prologue**

Harry marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Hermione et Ron étaient partis passer Noël chez les Weasley. Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu les accompagner au terrier.

Dumbledore lui avait interdit de sortir de l'enceinte du château, prétextant le protéger d'une quelconque attaque de mangemorts. Ce qui frustrait énormément le jeune sorcier car aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu depuis plus de trois mois.

Harry déambulait donc dans la battisse à la recherche d'une quelconque activité. Il ne pouvait même pas s'offrir quelques piques avec son professeur honni, ce dernier ayant disparu dans le courant l'été. Certaines rumeurs couraient dans l'Ordre du Phoenix selon lesquelles Serverus Snape avait été découvert et était certainement mort ou enfermé dans les cachots de Voldemort.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation. Il était bien sur heureux de ne plus avoir à supporter les remarques acerbes du maître de potions mais il en ressentait une sorte de tristesse et même de manque.

Les étranges pensées du survivant stoppèrent brusquement quand il arriva devant les appartements de Remus qui était à nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry, posté face à la porte, s'apprêtait à toquer quand il entendit une discussion houleuse en sortir.

Il reconnu facilement les voix de Remus ainsi que celle de Dumbledore. Cependant, le directeur avait perdu l'intonation bienveillante qui était la sienne dans le ton qu'il utilisait. Celui de Remus paraissait aussi plus dur voire même furieux.

 **«** Comment oser vous ?! avait hurlé Remus

\- Je fais tout simplement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre monde. Remus … vous devriez comprendre que votre protégé est mieux ici en tant que Harry Potter plutôt qu'avec des mangemorts. C'est pour son bien, dit calmement le directeur.

\- Pour son bien ! Je vous ai parfaitement entendu hier quand vous parliez avec Arthur Weasley de Harry comme d'une simple arme!

\- Une arme, mais mon cher, c'est bien ce qu'il est. Pourquoi imaginez-vous que j'ai pris autant de risque pour le kidnapper ?

\- Vous…

\- Il possède une immense puissance magique. Si j'ai tué les Potter et que je l'ai envoyé chez sa famille adoptive c'est simplement pour le tenir sous ma coupe dès son arrivée dans notre monde. »

Les deux hommes se turent soudainement et se tournèrent vers le bruit assourdissant qui venait de retentir. Ce qui devait arriver était arrivé… Harry, qui était resté appuyé contre la porte entrouverte tout au long de la conversation, avait fini par tomber.

Cependant, lors de sa chute, il avait heurté une petite commode sur laquelle se trouvait une lampe, plusieurs livres ainsi qu'un écrin de velours vert.

Harry, étendu sur le sol, regardait Remus, anéanti et désespéré. Ce dernier passa de furieux à étonné. Il avait espéré pouvoir parler à son protégé après sa discussion avec le directeur. Le loup-garou se rendait bien compte que ce que son louveteau venait d'apprendre était difficile mais il aurait voulu le lui faire savoir dans d'autres circonstances et de vive voix.

Ils restèrent tous les trois pétrifiés quelques instants, avant que Remus ne hurle, réveillant le plus jeune de sa léthargie :

« Cours ! »

Harry se reprit vite. Il se releva et partit en courant sans se retourner. Il traversa les couloirs et dévala les escaliers. Il sortit de Poudlard essoufflé, mais continua sa course en direction de la forêt interdite.

* * *

Dumbledore sortit lui aussi de sa transe après avoir entendu son professeur crier. Il vit le survivant se relever et disparaître dans le dédale de galeries. Il se retourna pour réprimander le loup-garou, mais s'aperçu que celui-ci avait disparu.

Dans un mouvement rageur, le directeur se retourna et avança dans les couloirs du château. Arrivé, à l'extérieur de celui-ci, le vieil homme ne se priva pas d'accélérer le pas pour rattraper Harry.

* * *

Remus, après avoir crié et vérifié qu'Harry n'était plus là, s'empara du coffret émeraude tombé au sol. Il jeta un regard au directeur avant de suivre le trace de son presque neveu.

Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt interdite, Remus se transforma en un immense loup au pelage roux parsemé de rayures brunes. Il avança dans le bois, tout d'abord doucement, reniflant les odeurs.

Une fois celle voulu repéré, il accéléra ses foulées et s'enfonça entre les arbres.

* * *

Harry courait dans la forêt interdite qui lui paraissait encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Depuis plus d'une heure, il se faufilait entre les arbres, tentant de ne pas s'effondrer et de faire fi de sa blessure à la jambe. Celle-ci, ensanglantée, avait été touchée par un sort de découpe lancé par le vieil homme à sa poursuite.

Essoufflé, Harry se retournait à intervalle régulier pour vérifier son avance sur ses poursuivants. Ceux-ci étant constitués d'une grande partie corps professoral.

Il vérifia une fois encore que plus personne ne le suivait avant de s'arrêter et de prendre l'apparence d'un immense loup noir. Harry était tout comme les maraudeurs un animagus.

Etrangement, il récupérait plus facilement sous cette forme. Il se traina donc dans les profondeurs des bois durant quelque instant avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Malgré le début de récupération, les blessures du survivant étaient trop douloureuses pour lui permettre de continuer sa route.

Harry se réveilla, allongé dans un lit des plus confortable. Il était placé dans le coin d'une pièce, entouré de plusieurs autres lits disposés en deux rangées de quatre.

La pièce se trouvait apparemment dans une cabane faite de rondins de bois. Le mur du fond était recouvert d'armoires remplies de potions, de baumes et de plantes en tout genre ainsi que d'une cheminée en pierre. Des tables basses étaient disposées entre chaque lit.

Harry tenta de se lever mais échoua. Il choisit donc de rester dans cette position et de récapituler les évènements des dernières heures.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas la personne qui entra dans la chambre. Celle-ci s'assit sur le lit et posa le plateau qu'elle tenait sur la petite commode.

Le jeune mage qui remarqua enfin la présence de l'individu, écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ce dernier ne le laissa pas s'exprimer et l'emprisonna dans une forte étreinte.

Harry referma ses bras autour de l'intrus et éclata en sanglot suite à la pression causé par les événements des derniers jours.

« Es-ce … es-ce que c'est vrai ? Je ne suis qu'une simple arme…»

L'emprise de l'homme sur Harry se resserra. Ce dernier se calma peu à peu et fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son protecteur.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

Elendil : Merci pour les encouragements. Je suis contente que tu aimes ce premier chapitre

Caramel: Merci aussi pour le soutient et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite

Morgane93: Merci j'espère que le prochain chapitre serra aussi bien que celui-ci

Stormtrooper2 : Coucou, alors tu supposes bien mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Je te laisserai le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres

Calisle: Je suis contente que tu veuilles une suite. Merci

TeZuKa: Bonne année à toi aussi. J'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi intéressante.

Aurelie Malfoy: Coucou, alors pour Ron et Hermione j'avais pas vraiment l'intention de les faire participer sauf pour les grosses batailles, ect… Mais il serait plus côté Dumbledor, en gros payé pour être ses amis. Par contre les jumeaux, Charlie et sûrement Bill seront avec Harry et Voldemort.

Adenoide: Effectivement je ne suis pas une grande fan du gentil petit Dumby, le papy qui combat pour le bien de tous, blablabla,… Malheureusement pour toi, je ne te dirais pas qui sont les parents ça gâcherait tout. J'ai prévu un couple original , pas en lui même, mais en tant que parents donc je te laisserais le découvrir même si un des deux parents te serras vite révélé et pour l'autre il y aura souvent des indices. Bon sinon bonne année

Mini-sterek: Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais à quel point c'est chiant de trouver une très bonne fiction qui soit abandonnée. Par contre, il va te falloir un peu de patience. Je pense que je vais publier une semaine sur deux. En ce moment je dois réviser pour mes compos et la quatrième est une année assez dur mais je vais faire de mon mieux, si j'arrive à réduire le temps entre chaque publication je te le dirais.

yaoimedu79: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Je pense poster tout les dimanches sauf pour des exceptions mais je préviendrai à l'avance.

Nihed: Bonjour, je suis contente que tu aimes et pour répondre à ta questions, je pense que les prochains chapitres seront aussi court. Désolé mais cette année, j'ai beaucoup de travaille et dans les deux prochains mois je vais devoir choisis si je fais Bac ou Matu donc l'école nous mets la pression


	2. Un nouveau départ

**Titre:** La vérité des origines

 **Auteur:** Alexander Gabriel Riddle

 **Bêta** : Pacifica-chan

 **Résumé:** Harry apprend enfin la vérité... Toute la vérité. Celle-ci le détruit mais lui offre aussi une possibilité de tout recommencer en ayant toutes les cartes en main pour construire un nouveau monde... Et pourquoi pas avec Voldemort ?

 **Genre:** Aventures – Romance

 **Message:** Coucou ça va ? En tout cas j'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes et/ou vacances. Donc me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.

Pour ceux qui ont laissé des reviews merci beaucoup ça fait très plaisir. J'y ai répondu à la fin du prologue. Es-ce que vous préférez au début d'un nouveau chapitre ou à la fin ça convient ?

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

Pour finir la publication. J'ai dit dans une des reviews que je posterais toutes les deux semaines mais je pense qu'avec un peu d'effort je devrais pouvoir en sortir un par semaine. Je pense que ça sera le dimanche.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Un nouveau départ**

Dans la clairière entourant la cabane, un homme s'avançait. Ses yeux reflétaient toutes les choses qu'il avait vu : les plus beaux paysages tout comme les pires horreur de la vie.

De larges cernes se dessinaient sous ces derniers montrant l'épuisement et les tourments qui l'habitaient. Une aura de puissances entourait cependant son imposante carrure.

Fenrir Greyback, loup-garou et Alpha d'une des plus grande meute d'Angleterre s'approchait de la cabane.

Le loup y entra et s'arrêta devant la scène attendrissante qui se jouait devant lui. Remus caressant tendrement les cheveux de Harry, celui-ci dormant la tête sur les genoux de l'aîné.

Remus releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'Alpha. Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit à côté de celui où se trouvaient les deux occupants de la pièce.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda le mâle dominant

\- Il est épuisé et surtout bouleversé …

\- C'est normal après ce qu'il vient d'apprendre

\- J'aurais aimé le lui dire moi même … »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent qui sortait de sa torpeur. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se redresser.

Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître les lieux puis se blottit contre son presque père, depuis la mort de Sirius, n'ayant malgré tout pas vu le second loup-garou. Il ne tarda, cependant pas à le remarquer et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'étreinte de son protecteur, terrifié.

« Chut… calme toi Harry, personne ne te fera de mal.

\- Remus à raison. Aucun membre de la meute ne te trahira.

\- La meute ?

\- Oui louveteau, nous sommes dans la forêt interdite avec les loups de Fenrir. Comme il est celui qui m'a transformé et que tu es mon filleul, il a accepté de nous protéger de Dumbledore et de tous ceux qui nous voudraient du mal.

\- La protection de la meute est la chose la plus importante pour les loups. Tout comme Remus, je te considère désormais comme l'un des notre. De plus, ton animagus est un loup si je ne me trompe pas, tu devrais bien t'intégrer.

\- Oui… »

Harry regardait Fenrir particulièrement étonné. Il se rendait peu à peu compte que l'image qu'il avait du loup et certainement de tous les mangemorts était complètement fausse. Il avait toujours imaginé le loup comme un meurtrier sanguinaire et fou. Il découvrait cependant un homme bienveillant et protecteur.

Fenrir observait lui aussi Harry. Malgré tout ce que lui avait dit Remus, il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver une petite forme recroquevillée et apeuré dans la cabane. Il était encore plus étonné de la vitesse et l'assurance avec laquelle l'adolescent avait répondu.

Il comprenait désormais pourquoi Remus appréciait tant l'adolescent. Il était tellement attachant, rayonnant, sensible, enfantin et sérieux à la fois. Il était tout le contraire du mythe du Survivant que l'on pourrait croire arrogant et narcissique.

« Harry ? J'aurais une proposition à te faire. demanda Fenrir, sortant de ses pensées

\- Humm ?

\- Sachant que tu vas désormais vivre ici avec Remus je me demandais si tu voudrais intégrer la meute.

\- Comment ça « intégrer » ?

\- Fenrir te demande si tu accepterais de te faire mordre et de devenir un loup garou.

\- …

\- Bien sûre je ne t'oblige à rien, ta forme animagus pourrait te suffire à …

\- D'accord ! »

Harry se leva, après une seconde d'hésitation, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Il s'assit sur le lit de Fenrir et le prit dans ses bras.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, on lui proposait vraiment d'intégrer une famille. Bien sûre il y avait eu les Weasley qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert, cependant Harry s'était toujours senti de trop. Seuls Charlie et les jumeaux ne lui avaient pas donné l'impression d'être obligé de l'accepter.

Harry qui s'était assis sur le lit regarda l'Alpha les yeux remplis d'espoir.

« Qu'es-ce que je dois faire pour intégrer la meute ? Simplement me faire mordre ?

\- Pas seulement, la veille de la pleine lune tu devras aller dans une grotte un peu plus loin…

\- … quand tu y seras tu devras trouver la pierre qui te correspond.

\- Je ne comprends pas Monsieur...

\- La pierre reconnaitra ta magie et permettra de l'amplifier. Elle est en quelque sorte le symbole de notre meute car nous sommes les seuls à connaître la grotte. Le jour de ta morsure, je te la redonnerais taillée.

\- Taillée ?

\- Tu comprendra plus tard, en attendant tu peux m'appeler Fenrir. »

Harry resplendissait. Il regarda tour à tour les deux loups qui lui rendirent son sourire.

« Prépare toi, nous allons te présenter aux autre et te faire visiter le village. »

Fenrir posa la pile de vêtement qu'il avait amené à Harry et sortit avec Remus. Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller pour découvrir sa nouvelle vie ainsi, qu'il l'espérait, ses nouveaux amis.

Harry partit rejoindre les hommes hors de la cabane. Il s'avança dans sa nouvelle tenue aussi verte que le blason de Serpentard sous les yeux écarquillés des deux loups garou. Le garçon recroquevillé qui s'était tenu devant eux quelques minutes auparavant avait été remplacé par un sublime adolescent.

Fenrir et Remus, après s'être remis de leur émotion, se transformèrent et laissèrent place à un sublime et imposant loup noir ainsi qu'à un loup roux un peu plus petit (Je m'inspire des loups de Twilight, donc même si je dit petit, Remus et beaucoup plus imposant qu'un loup normal). Harry s'avança vers Remus et monta sur son dos.

Ils parcoururent la forêt jusqu'à une immense clairière bien plus grande que celle de la petite bicoque. Dans celle-ci, se trouvait un petit village. Il était constitué de plusieurs cabanes servant certainement de maison ainsi qu'un bâtiment qui semblaient être une école.

Harry descendit de sa monture qui se métamorphosa. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Remus de reprendre forme humaine. Il s'avança, heureux de retrouver les siens tandis que Fenrir pointait le hameau.

« Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi Harry »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

stormtrooper2: Coucou, merci de m'avoir corrigé, j'ai changé dans le texte. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Harry accepte assez rapi c'est d'une certaine manière une façon de se protéger. Je m'explique, Harry a toujours été considéré comme le Survivant et jamais comme u soucier. En acceptant, il va devenir un loup garou dans une meute de loup garou rien d'extraordinaire, ça le rend plus "normal". Concerna n'est pas un Potter. Dumbledor l'a enlevé à ses vrais parents quand il n'était âgé que de quelques jours. Je pense dévoilé l'identité d'un des quelques chapitres, pour l'autre, il y aura des indices de temps en temps. J'espère avoir répondu à tes question, à bientôt.

Elendil: J'adore aussi les loups garou, qui vont dans cette histoire avoir leur importance, en tout cas au début. Il va encore falloir attendre u connaître l'identité des parents. Sinon merci pour ta reviews.

Caliste: Je sais mais il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire et cette décision va lui permettre d'avoir une famille.

Mimi-sterek: Coucou, cette fois j'ai bien orthographié :) Bien sur que j'ai répondu, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir ces reviews que je peux bien de temps pour y répondre et c'est toujours bien d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs. Je suis contente que tu sois du même avis que moi par apport à l Harry même si je suis d'accord avec ce que les autres ont dit. Il y aura comme tu l'as deviné une histoire entre Fenrir et Remus, en fait le prochain chapitre sera essentiellement sur la relation qu'entretient Remus avec le reste de la meute et plus particulièrement avec Fenrir. Il y aura même une petite surprise pour ceux qui aime ce couple. Je suis contente que tu veuilles continuer à lire, malheureusement je vais te faire attendre encore un peu avant que tu puisses avoir toutes tes réponses. Bisous à toi aussi et passe une bonne soirée

Caramel: Salut, alors merci pour ta reviews et oui c'est exactement ça en tout cas ils le seront jusqu'à ce que Harry retrouve ses parents mai il resteront très proches de lui.

Morgane93: Bonsoir, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, je vais en effet faire une famille recomposé et je mettrais surtout un point d'honneur que Harry aura avec ses frères de la suite je te dis à dimanche prochain. (:

luna: Coucou, je suis désolé mais pour la suite il va falloir attendre jusqu'à dimanche.


	3. Remus et la meute

**Titre:** La vérité des origines

 **Auteur:** Alexander Gabriel Riddle

 **Bêta:** Pacifica-chan

 **Résumé:** Harry apprend enfin la vérité... Toute la vérité. Celle-ci le détruit mais lui offre aussi une possibilité de tout recommencer en ayant toutes les cartes en main pour construire un nouveau monde... Et pourquoi pas avec Voldemort ?

 **Genre:** Aventures – Romance

 **Message:** Coucou ça va ? J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine pas trop crevante.

Comme vous pourrez le voir ce chapitre sera plus sur la « relation » entre Remus et la meute plutôt qu'une vraie rencontre entre elle et Harry.

Il y aura dans ce chapitre quelques OC dont des membres de la meute et Bastien qui va devenir assez important dans l'histoire.

Bon sinon, bonne lecture et bon après-midi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Remus et la meute**

 _ **Harry descendit de sa monture qui se métamorphosa. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Remus de reprendre forme humaine. Il s'avança, heureux de retrouver les siens tandis que Fenrir pointait le hameau.**_

 _ **« Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi Harry »**_

Harry regarda le village dans tout son ensemble. Touts les habitants paraissaient tellement heureux malgré le fait qu'ils soient considérés comme des renégats, détestés de tous les sorciers.

Harry fut coupé dans sa contemplation par l'arrivée d'un homme âgé qui se présenta à lui comme étant le guérisseur de la meute. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas sur les présentations et demanda à Fenrir de le suivre.

L'Alpha qui rejoignit le vieux sage se retourna vers Remus et lui dit:

« Bastien est parti chasser mais il sera à la maison dans quelques heures. Je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de te revoir »

Laissant Harry à ses questions Fenrir s'éclipsa.

Harry pivota vers Remus qui affichait un immense sourire. Sans rien dire, le loup garou entraîna Harry près d'une des plus grandes cabanes du village.

Remus, qui semblait euphorique depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il pourrait bientôt voir « Bastien » ouvrit la porte de l'habitation sous le regard choqué de Harry. Il s'avança dans se qui semblait être un salon comme si il connaissait les lieux et s'assit.

« Remus, je ne…

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant assieds-toi s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'air de tout connaître ici ?

\- Ne t'ais-tu jamais demandé où j'avais vécu pendant toutes ces années ?

\- Non pas vraiment, si tu veux tout savoir je croyais que tu étais avec Sirius, c'était donc logique que tu vives au 12 square Grimmaurd pour moi.

\- Moi ? Avec Sirius ?

\- Eh bien… oui … vous étiez tellement proches quand je vous voyais ensemble que …

\- J'ai toujours considéré Sirius et Regulus comme mes frères. Les maraudeurs ne se sont regroupés qu'à la fin de notre deuxième année, après une grosse dispute entre les deux Black. Comme Regulus était à Serpentard et que Sirius ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui nous avons commencé à nous éloigner… Bon oublions tout ça, ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Mais …

\- Je t'en parlerais plus tard si tu veux. Donc j'étais entrain de t'expliquer que j'avais vécu avec Fenrir et les autres après mes études à Poudlard.

\- Mais je croyais que tu détestais être un loup ?

\- Penses-tu que si je disais à Dumbledor que j'ai vécu avec un sois disant mangemort et sa meute je resterais un homme libre ?

\- Non…

\- Je sais que tu as toujours considéré le directeur comme un mentor mais il n'est pas celui que tu penses. Les mangemorts non plus ne sont pas ceux que tu crois, tu en as eu la preuve avec Fenrir qui contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser est extrêmement gentil.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de lui j'ai trouvé que vous étiez très proche.

\- Oui… et bien… je…

\- Alors ?

\- Nous avons commencé à nous rapproché quand je suis tombé malade un an après mon arrivé. Raphaël, le guérisseur était sur que j'allais mourir mais Fenrir c'est occupé de moi pendant tout ce temps.

\- Donc vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Oui… »

Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil choqué par toutes ses révélations. Il ne manquerait plus que Voldemort soit l'homme le plus gentil d'Angleterre et il pourrait officiellement annoncer son arrivée dans un monde parallèle.

Le survivant resta quelques instant vautré. Il commençait, peu à peu à reprendre ses esprits quand Fenrir entra dans le salon. Il s'approcha de Harry qui lui fit un faible sourire et s'installa dans le grand canapé dans lequel était Remus

« J'imagine que vous avez un peu parlé. Je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile à accepter…

\- Je ne trouve pas que ça soit si étonnant tu es plutôt sympathique…

\- Mais… Comme tu en parles il y a forcément un « mais »

\- Et Voldemort ? Je vois bien que mes idées sur certain des mangemorts sont fausses mais Voldemort veut ma mort et ça j'en suis sûr. »

Fenrir et Remus se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers Harry. Fenrir repris la parole un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, la meute est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Je te protègerait contre n'importe qui, même Voldemort. Ma famille aussi compte énormément. Remus est de ma famille et si tu es d'accord j'aimerais que tu en face parti.

\- Mais Remus parlait de mes parents avec Dumbledore…

\- Oh… bien sûr pas officiellement. Tu es et tu resteras le fils de tes parents mais je penses que tu va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour apprivoiser se nouveau monde avant d'en apprendre tous les secrets. Ce que Fenrir veut dire c'est surtout que tu peux nous considérer comme des oncles ou des parrains sur lesquels tu pourrais compter.

\- Vous voudriez que je fasse partie de votre famille ?

\- Oui Harry. »

Harry tout comme quelques heures plutôt se leva et pris les deux hommes dans ses bras pendant de longue minutes puis se rassit.

Il était sur le point de poser tout un tas de questions sur le couple qu'il formait et bien évidemment _la question :_ qui est Bastien ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de les poser que quelqu'un hurla.

« Je suis rentré papa! »

Un adolescent déboula dans le salon juste après avoir lancé cette phrase. Avec un immense cri de joie il pris la place de Harry quelques minutes plutôt et sera Fenrir et Remus.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Stormtrooper2:** Coucou, oui c'est exactement comme ça. Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Bastien et au début de la relation de "frères" qu'il aura avec Harry. Bye (:

 **Serpent d'ombre:** Salut, je suis super contente que tu aimes au point de devenir accro. La suite pour la semaine prochaine, j'espère que tu continuera à aimer.

 **Adenoide:** Bonjour, alors pour répondre à ta question c'est plutôt oui. Par exemple, tout le monde pense Harry est le fils des Potter ou que certain personnages sont morts, les mangemorts ne sont pas non plus si méchant que ça,... donc oui il y a une grande partie de ce pense le peuple sorcier qui est faux.

 **Mlle lata:** Coucou, je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fiction et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite

 **Mini-Yuya:** Salut, je suis conte que tu ai apprécié, j'ai changé donc maintenant ça donne ça "il pris la place de Harry quelques minutes plutôt et sera Fenrir et Remus." Merci pour tes encouragement et pour répondre à ta question je laisse la partie Voldemort veut tué Harry pour dans quelques temps.

 **Passager:** Coucou, je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu veuilles lire la suite. Je vais en effet, publier tout les dimanches mais je préviendrai si ce n'est pas le cas. Je viens de lire ta deuxième review c'est pas grave. (:

 **Lady A:** Salut. Merci pour ta reviews ça fait plaisir. Je vais me grouillé d'aller mieux pour continuer (:

 **Caramel:** Coucou et merci pour ta review. La publication sera le dimanche et l'histoire de Bastian sera dans le prochain chapitre.

 **Morgane93:** Hello, alors oui Bastian est bien le fils de Fenrir mais il est aussi celui de Remus. Merci pour tes encouragement et à la semaine prochaine.

 **Angie Riddle Snape Potter:** Coucou, je suis super contente que tu aimes. A dimanche prochain (:

 **Kaori Jade:** Coucou, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite


	4. Bastian

**Titre:** La vérité des origines

 **Auteur:** Alexander Gabriel Riddle

 **Bêta:** Pacifica-chan

 **Résumé:** Harry apprend enfin la vérité... Toute la vérité. Celle-ci le détruit mais lui offre aussi une possibilité de tout recommencer en ayant toutes les cartes en main pour construire un nouveau monde... Et pourquoi pas avec Voldemort ?

 **Genre:** Aventures – Romance

 **Message:** Coucou ça va ? J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end

Ce chapitre sera sur Bastian et le début de sa relation avec Harry. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Juste pour différencier Remus de Fenrir, Fenrir = papa Remus = père

Et pour finir, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne **publierai pas la semaine prochaine car j'ai des compositions toute la semaine et que je les sens très mal** donc je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de faire autre chose que réviser. Désolé.

Bonne journée et bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Bastian**

 **Il était sur le point de poser tout un tas de questions sur le couple qu'il formait et bien évidemment la question : qui est Bastien ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de les poser que quelqu'un hurla.**

 **« Je suis rentré papa! »**

 **Un adolescent déboula dans le salon juste après avoir lancé cette phrase. Avec un immense cri de joie il prit la place de Harry quelques minutes plutôt et serra Fenrir et Remus.**

« Tu es enfin rentré !? Tu ne partiras plus ? N'est-ce pas père ?

\- Non, Bastian, je te promets de rester avec toi et Fenrir maintenant.

\- Et tu chasseras avec moi ?

\- Oui, bien sur, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, louveteau. »

Harry, totalement perdu observait la scène, ébahit. Ce garçon, ce Bastian venait d'appeler Remus père ? Il avait aussi hurlé « «Papa» à l'intention de Fenrir quand il était entré dans le pièce.

Le jeune sorcier, malgré qu'il ait découvert la relation entre les deux loups n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient pu avoir un enfant ensemble. Il était certes au courant que deux hommes pouvaient donner naissance, pour avoir lui-même fait quelques recherches à ce sujet. Cependant, l'idée que Remus puisse avoir un enfant, d'environ son âge sans même le lui avoir dit lui était invraisemblable pour Harry qui regardait la scène bizarrement.

Il se décida donc, après quelques minutes à faire remarquer sa présence et de confirmer son résonnement.

« Hmm… Hmm…! Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? »

Bastian se retourna et regarda Harry qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à son entrée. Il l'examina pendant plusieurs minutes avant de remarquer la cicatrice qui ornait son front.

« Tu es Harry ? Harry Potter ?

\- Oui et toi tu dois être le fameux Bastian ?

\- Le fameux ?

\- J'entends parler de toi depuis que je suis arrivé sans pour autant savoir qui tu es.

\- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrais te dire sur moi. Je m'appelle Bastian Fenrir Lupin Greyback, j'ai 17 ans et je suis le meilleur chasseur de la meute »

Le discours du jeune homme terminé, il se prit une tape sur la tête de Fenrir puis éclata de rire tout comme ce dernier. Remus les regardait avec amour puis se tourna vers Harry, cette même lueur toujours dans les yeux.

« Que penses-tu te ton nouveau cousin Harry ? »

Le sourire d'Harry qui ne faisait que s'agrandir depuis l'arrivée de Bastian s'élargit encore. Il commença à observer l'autre adolescent qui lui paraissait déjà très sympathique.

Bastian était assez grand, même pour son âge et sa condition de loup garou. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, lui arrivant aux épaules, attachés en catogan. Ses yeux étaient bleu-gris mais quelques peu caché par une frange.

Il était aussi très musclé et portait plusieurs cicatrices, certainement suite à ses parties de chasse quotidienne ainsi qu'à l'entrainement que devait lui faire subir son père.

Il y avait cependant, un petit détail qui marqua plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû Harry. En effet, au vue des combats qu'avait mené Bastian, il semblait normal qu'il ait des cicatrices mais celles-ci, dissimulées sous un col roulé paraissaient étrange. Un loup, même intentionnellement ne ferait jamais autant de mal à un des siens.

« Il a l'air très gentil et j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.

\- T'inquiète pas Harry demain je vais te présenter aux autres et on formera un groupe si tu veux. Je vais monter préparer ma chambre pour t'accueillir le temps que tu ais la tienne »

Les deux parents et Harry regardèrent Bastian monter tout aussi joyeux que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il paraissait prendre la nouvelle extrêmement bien se qui les rassuraient tous les trois.

« Remus pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un fils ?

\- Je suis désolé mais si je te l'avais dit, j'aurais aussi dû te parler de Fenrir et de la meute. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais prêt à l'accepter si tôt et j'avais peur.

\- Surtout que Dumbledore aurait pu lire dans tes pensées. J'ai entendu que tu n'étais pas le meilleur des élèves en oclumentie. »

Harry rougit. C'est sur qu'il n'avait jamais un bon occlumens ou même légilimens mais avec Snape comme professeur il lui avait été impossible d'apprendre correctement. La conversation continua ainsi jusqu'à que Bastian arrive.

« Est-ce que vous avez faim les garçons ?

\- OUI ! hurlèrent les deux garçons

\- Bastian si tu allais présenter Harry aux autres, au lieu d'attendre demain.

\- Bien papa. Tu viens Harry »

Bastian, sans attendre de réponses tira Harry hors de la maison. Il se transforma en un loup dès qu'il eu posé un pied dehors. Contrairement à ses parents Bastian était blanc avec les oreilles et les pattes noires.

Il proposa à Harry de monter sur son dos mais celui-ci refusa et se métamorphosa à son tour en un loup noir. Il eut un sourire canin à Bastian. Ce dernier un peu étonné, finit par partir en courant vers la forêt, suivit par le plus jeune.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt jusqu'à une petite clairière. Un petit lac entouré de plusieurs énormes rochers. Sept loups étaient allongés sur ces derniers tandis que deux autres jouaient dans l'eau.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

stormtrooper2: Coucou, oui les deux garçons vont bien faire les 400 coups ensembles. Merci pour ta review, bye

Kaori Jade: Salut, merci pour ta review. Je sais que mes chapitres sont court mais avec l'école j'ai pas trop de temps libre. Désolé

Serpent d'ombre: Bonjour, merci pour ta review. La plus parts des cicatrices viennent de partie de chasse dans la forêt ou d'entraînement avec Fenrir, qui est obligé d'apprendre à son fils le combat pour qu'il puisse se protéger contre les sorciers. Celle qui est caché j'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi elle est là.

baekjeong: Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je poste tous les dimanches mais pas la semaine prochaine. Bye

Mlle lata: Merci beaucoup et je suis d'accord avec toi à bats la page blanche.

Aurelie Malfoy: Merci beaucoup et j'ai hâte que la semaine passe. Bisous.

Morgane93: Hello, merci beaucoup. Contente que ça te plaise toujours.

Guest: Merci beaucoup (:


	5. Les louveteaux de la meute

**Titre:** La vérité des origines

 **Auteur:** Alexander Gabriel Riddle

 **Bêta:** Pacifica-chan

 **Résumé:** Harry apprend enfin la vérité... Toute la vérité. Celle-ci le détruit mais lui offre aussi une possibilité de tout recommencer en ayant toutes les cartes en main pour construire un nouveau monde... Et pourquoi pas avec Voldemort ?

 **Genre:** Aventures – Romance

 **Message:** Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine

Dans ce chapitre je vais parler et présenter une grande partie des personnages OC mais important pour l'histoire.

Bonne journée et bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Les louveteaux de la meute**_

 ** _Il proposa à Harry de monter sur son dos mais celui-ci refusa et se métamorphosa à son tour en un loup noir. Il eut un sourire canin à Bastian. Ce dernier un peu étonné, finit par partir en courant vers la forêt, suivit par le plus jeune._**

 ** _Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt jusqu'à une petite clairière. Un petit lac entouré de plusieurs énormes rochers. Six loups étaient allongés sur ces derniers tandis que deux autres jouaient dans l'eau._**

Deux des loups se retournèrent, vite suivient par leurs congénères. Ils regardèrent tous le deuxième loup qui venait d'arriver.

Bastian se transforma et demanda à Harry de faire de même.  
« Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente Harry qui va bientôt entrer dans notre meute. - Bonjour... murmura Harry derrière Bastian

\- Coucou ! Je m'appelle Sandy et elle s'est Annabelle

\- Eh ! Je peux encore me présenter toute seule !

\- Tu est en ceinte...

\- Oui mais pas muette ! Dit lui Laurent !

\- Annabelle calme me toi ma puce...

\- Mais...

\- Bon donc Harry voici Laurent qui est, comme tu l'auras compris avec Annabelle qui porte leur enfant. Andréa et Sebastian qui sont eux aussi en couple. Jason et Edward, les deux intello. Et pour finir ...

\- Damian... dirent-ils tous ensemble les loups - Euh... Qui est Damian ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Bastian qui était rouge écrevisse. Ce dernier détourna le regard pour le poser sur le seul adolescent à ne pas avoir été présenté à Harry.

« Je suis Damian. dit se dernier en s'approchant. Je suis le compagnon de Bastian » Il fit un grand sourire au sorcier puis embrassa Bastian.

* * *

Les présentations terminées tous reprirent place sur les rochers et parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, surtout en rapport avec l'intronisation de Harry dans la meute le sur lendemain.

« J'ai un peu peur...

\- Mais non tu ne dois pas... Tu sais moi non plus je ne suis pas né dans la meute et j'avais aussi peur pour mon intronisation. Je pensais que j'allais avoir mal ou pire, que je n'allais pas être accepté mais pour finir tout c'est extrêmement bien passé et j'ai passé la nuit à faire la fête avec les autres. Le lendemain, Fenrir est venu me remettre mon cristal que Orn, le forgerons, avait taillé.

\- Merci Annabelle»

\- De toute façon si tu as un problème ou que tu ne te sens pas bien nous seront près de toi. me dit Damian

Le soleil commençait à disparaître et se fût le signal pour la troupe de rentrer au village. Ils se métamorphosèrent tous en loup à l'exception de Annabelle qui monta sur le dos de son compagnon.

Ils coururent pendant quelques instants avant d'arrivée à l'orée du village, où ils se séparèrent pour rentrer en reprenant forme humaine.

« Alors Harry, comment as-tu trouvé cette première journée avec la meute ?

\- Excellente ! T'es amis sont tous très gentil et m'ont tout de suite accepter... Ca fait du bien...

\- Oui je n'en doute pas. Nous accueillons toujours très facilement, nous les louveteaux...

\- Les louveteaux ?

\- Oui, c'est comme ça que nous appelle la meute. Outre les nouveaux nés, nous sommes les plus jeunes de la meute. »

* * *

Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans la maison de l'aîné. Ils y trouvèrent Remus et Fenrir assis l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

La nouvelle famille mangea dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis les deux adolescents montèrent dans la chambre de Bastian tandis que les deux adultes rattrapaient le temps dans la leur.

Bastian et Harry s'assirent sur le lit de ce dernier et commencèrent à parler de leur enfance respective.

« J'ai vécu chez les Dursley, depuis la mort de mes parents... adoptifs, mais j'y était traité comme un elfe de maison, un moins que rien...

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Mais tout à changé quand je suis arrivée dans le monde magique, j'au cru que j'avais enfin trouvé des amis, une famille et un lieux où vivre heureux... mais ce n'étais qu'une illusion...

\- Tu as tout ça aujourd'hui et cette fois c'est bien réel.

\- Oui merci. Et toi comment c'est passé ton enfance dans la meute ?

\- Génial... C'est le seul mot qui puisse la décrire mais j'ai comme même eu quelques petits problèmes.

\- Quel genre de problème ?

\- Après une dispute avec mes parents, quand j'avais six ans, j'ai été en ville puis j'ai couru jusqu'à une plaine près de là. Dans cette dernière se trouve le manoir de la famille Dumbledore. Quand je suis arrivée à proximité de celui-ci j'ai vu un vieil homme s'approcher de moi, il m'a proposé de le suivre dans le manoir et j'ai naïvement accepté. Une fois dans le salon, il a pris une dague et a essayé de me tué, d'ou la cicatrice que j'ai dans le coup. Si mon père n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là je serais sûrement mort.

\- C'est donc la cause de la haine de ton père pour les sorciers ?

\- Oui, mais il n'a pas eu une heureuse enfance non plus. Mais passons, il est l'heure de dormir. Tu rencontreras les adultes demain. »

Sur ces dernières paroles les deux garçons s'installèrent dans le lit à baldaquin, agrandit quelques heures plus tôt. Ils se mirent sous les couvertures et se laissèrent peu à peu aller dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

stormtrooper2: Coucou,oui pour cette fiction il faut vraiment considérer qu'Harry est le genre de personne qui entre dans ta vie et que tu est obligé d'aimer tellement il est adorable. A bientôt

Serpent d'ombre: De rien et surtout merci à toi de lire (:

Aurelie Malfoy: Merccciiii. Ca fait trop plaisir. Je suis contente que tu continue à aimer et j'espère que tu trouveras la suite toute aussi bien (:

Morgane93 : Hello, contente que tu aimes. L'histoire de Bastian est pour amplifier la haine de Fenrir pour " le côté de la Lumière". A bientôt.


	6. La grotte

**Titre:** La vérité des origines

 **Auteur:** Alexander Gabriel Riddle

 **Bêta:** Pacifica-chan

 **Résumé:** Harry apprend enfin la vérité... Toute la vérité. Celle-ci le détruit mais lui offre aussi une possibilité de tout recommencer en ayant toutes les cartes en main pour construire un nouveau monde... Et pourquoi pas avec Voldemort ?

 **Genre:** Aventures – Romance

 **Message:** Salut, aujourd'hui ça va enfin mieux grâce à toutes vos reviews et j'ai décidé de m'y remettre. La déprime à la poubelle. Alors voici, enfin, la suite de La vérité des origines. En ce moment je lis pas mal de Tonny/Loki ou de Thorki et je pense que je vais me lancer dans une mini fic ou un os.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La grotte**

 _ **\- Après une dispute avec mes parents, quand j'avais six ans, j'ai été en ville puis j'ai couru jusqu'à une plaine près de là. Dans cette dernière se trouve le manoir de la famille Dumbledore. Quand je suis arrivée à proximité de celui-ci j'ai vu un vieil homme s'approcher de moi, il m'a proposé de le suivre dans le manoir et j'ai naïvement accepté. Une fois dans le salon, il a pris une dague et a essayé de me tué. Si mon père n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là je serais mort.**_

 _ **\- C'est donc la cause de la haine de ton père pour les sorciers ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, mais il n'a pas eu une heureuse enfance non plus. Mais passons, il est l'heure de dormir. »**_

 _ **Sur ces dernières paroles les deux garçons s'installèrent dans le lit à baldaquin, agrandit quelques heures plus tôt. Ils se mirent sous les couvertures et se laissèrent peu à peu aller dans les bras de Morphée.**_

Le soleil se leva quelques après que les deux garçons se soient enfin endormirent. Ses rayons réveillèrent tout d'abord Bastian qui regarda Harry sortir lui aussi des bras de Morphée.

Harry finit par se lever lui et observa à Bastian. Leur regard se croisèrent et d'un commun accord… il coururent à la cuisine d'où sortait un douce odeur de pancake.

Les garçons déboulèrent dans la salle où se trouvait déjà Remus et Fenrir.

« Père, 'pa vous avez bien dormis ?

\- Bonjours Fenrir, Rem'.

\- Salut les garçons.

\- Oui et vous ?

\- Bien.

Harry et Bastian s'assirent en face des deux hommes qui regardèrent Harry, d'immenses sourires aux lèvres qui firent rougir le Survivant.

« C'est le grand jour Harry.

\- Euh oui…

\- Ne soit pas anxieux Harry.

\- Mouais … plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Quand es-ce que tu veux aller à la grotte ?

\- Quand on aura finit de manger ? »

Remus continua la conversation en demandant aux garçons ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il remarqua cependant qu'Harry, qui quelque minutes plus tôt se jetait sur son petit déjeuné, le mangeais désormais extrêmement lentement.

« Harry, tu sais tu devras simplement prendre une petite pierre dans une grotte, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout en plat. Tu as déjà surmonté des épreuves bien plus difficile depuis que tu es à Poudlard.

\- Oui tu as raison Rem'. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les pancakes étaient terminés et la petite troupe se dirigeait vers la cabane où s'était réveillé Harry deux jours plutôt.

Il s'y arrêtèrent un instant pour prendre une lampe torche pour aider Harry dans sa recherche de sa pierre.

Après cette petite pause, ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la grotte dont tout le monde lui avait parlé.

Bastian et Fenrir s'assirent sur un tronc tandis près de la grotte tandis que Remus accompagnait Harry à l'entrée de cette dernière et lui donnait quelques conseils ainsi que la lampe torche.

L'ancien professeur rejoignit sa famille et il regardèrent Harry rentrer peu sur de lui.

* * *

Harry s'avançait dans la grotte, la lampe torche à la main. Il y voyait toute sorte de pierre mais aucune d'entre elle ne brillait. Remus lui avait dit que sa pierre brillerait quand il la trouverait et qu'il devait faire le vide en lui pour y arriver. Cependant, même après plusieurs de recherche Harry ne trouvait rien.

Il continua à avancer pendant un petit quart d'heure quand tout à coup, sa lampe cessa de produire de la lumière.

Harry essaya à plusieurs reprises de la faire remarcher sans succès.

Pris de panique, il s'assit au sol sans bouger, attendant que les loups viennent le chercher en ne le voyant pas sortir.

Harry finit par s'endormir, adossé à un mur de la grotte.

* * *

 **Harry… Harry réveille toi. Si tu ne sors pas vite, tu vas te déshydrater.**

 **\- Vous … vous êtes celui qui m'aidait chez les Dursley ?**

 **\- Oui Harry mais cela n'importe pas maintenant du dois vite te relever pour trouver cette pierre et sortir.**

 **\- …**

 **\- D'accord ?**

 **\- Oui**

 **\- Bien … parfait, alors maintenant concentre toi. Laisse planer ton esprit dans toute la grotte. Cherche une lumière blanche …**

 **-** **Je … je crois que je la vois.**

 **\- Bien, avance vers elle et prends la dans ta main.**

 **\- Qu'es-ce que je dois faire ?**

 **\- Maintenant réveille toi…**

 **\- La voix commença à devenir de plus en plus lointaine.**

 **\- Attendez !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Vous n'avez jamais voulu me répondre mais aujourd'hui je veux savoir… Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi m'aidez–vous ?**

 **\- Tu le sauras bientôt … Bientôt je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir… mon précieux ange noir.**

* * *

Harry se réveilla et découvrit avec stupeur la pierre dans ces mains. Il mit quelques instants à se remettre puis laissa un sourire fendre son visage. Il était enfin de retour son gardian… celui qui lui avait apprit les prémices de la magie…

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Serpent d'ombre:** Coucou, alors pour commencer, merci encore pour ta reviews qui m'a fait très plaisir. Après pour répondre à ta question, ce surnom est surtout là pour montrer quel genre de sentiment éprouve le "gardian" et la relation qu'il entretiendra avec Harry. Et pour finir, "le gardian", alors soit tu peut attendre quelque chapitres, sinon regardes les noms que j'ai mis dans la présentation... Passe une bonne journée, nuit.

 **stormtrooper2:** Hello. Je suis moi aussi heureuse de revenir. Harry prend effectivement ses marques malgré quelques gène encore présente, il se rapproche aussi de Bastian et leur relation va devenir comme tu l'a dit assez fraternelle. A bientôt

 **Lady Argent:** Salut, je suis contente que tu continu à aimer et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** Coucou, je suis super contente que tu continue à aimer et j'espère que tu trouvera la suite aussi bien. Je me suis remise dans le bain donc le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder. Merci pour toutes tes reviews et immense bisous à toi aussi 3

 **Lom:** Super contente que tu aimes.

 **noeleloise37:** Hello, heureuse que tu aimes, je te laisse encore attendre un peu pour la réponse à ta question qui arrivera bientôt avec la suite. Je pense que je publie la suite dans la semaine.

 **Lilas Chupa:** Coucou, juste pour te dire que la suite ne devrait pas tarder.

 **LyzChan0304:** Hello, je suis super contente que tu aimes. On m'a dit plusieurs fois que le fait que Harry accepte aussi facilement la transformation était trop hâté mais je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder et j'avais envie de vite passer à la suite. Si je trouve des fictions Fenrir/Remus je te le dirais. Je tiens à te remercier car tu m'as donné une super bonne idée part à port au gardien donc **gros gros merci** (se ne sont pas les parents). A bientôt et gros bisous 3


	7. Les âmes soeurs

**Titre:** La vérité des origines

 **Auteur:** Alexander Gabriel Riddle

 **Résumé:** Harry apprend enfin la vérité... Toute la vérité. Celle-ci le détruit mais lui offre aussi une possibilité de tout recommencer en ayant toutes les cartes en main pour construire un nouveau monde... Et pourquoi pas avec Voldemort ?

 **Genre:** Aventures – Romance

 **Message:** Hello, I'm back. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour avoir la suite et je suis heureuse de leur présenter le 6ème chapitre de « La vérité des origines ». J'ai fait un petit changement dans le chapitre précédent Mélody et Clément deviennent Annabelle et Laurent

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6: Les âmes soeurs_**

 **Harry se réveilla et découvrit avec stupeur la pierre dans ces mains. Il mit quelques instants à se remettre puis laissa un sourire fendre son visage. _Il_ était enfin de retour son gardian... celui qui lui avait apprit les prémices de la magie...**

La perspective du retour de son gardien donna à Harry la force nécessaire à se lever et à lancer un lumos, qui lui permit de rejoindre la sortie rapidement. Ainsi c'est empreint d'une nouvelle énergie que le jeune sorcier sortit de la grotte, alors que le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon.

Harry ne put cependant pas apprécier ce spectacle bien longtemps, se trouvant plaqué au sol dès sa sortie de l'antre par une masse de poils semblant décidé a le rouer de coups de langue jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Le pauvre adolescent, après plusieurs minutes de supplice, demanda grâce au loup blanc, alors que le rire tonitruant de Fenrir et de son compagnon se répercutaient sur la cavité.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'es-ce qui a bien pu te prendre tant de temps ? Tu n'as pas trouvé ta pierre ? Tu t'es fait attaquer par les chauves-souris ? Ca m'est aussi arrivé ne t'inquiète pas… »

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas stopper Bastien dans son monologue Harry attendit que celui-ci soit à cour de souffle ou d'argument ce qui tarda quelque peu à arriver aux yeux du sorcier.

« Enfin ! s'exclama Harry. J'ai cru que tu ne t'arrêterais jamais !

\- Ne lui en veux pas Harry, lui dit Remus, tu as passé toute la journée dans cette caverne, habituellement cela ne prends qu'une à deux heures.

-Eh bien… Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait une telle frayeur, mais tu sais bien que je ne fait jamais rien comme les autres. Et pour répondre à tes question j'ai effectivement trouvé ma pierre et ce qui m'a retardé, Harry tourna la tête vers Remus, euphorique, c'est _lui_ , _il_ est de retour.

Lui ? demandèrent Bastian et Fenrir d'une même voix alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur le visage de Remus

\- Depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai … un gardien qui m'aide et me protège. _Il_ m'a permis d'échapper de nombreuses fois à Dubley et m'a enseigné la magie. J'ai fait croire que je ne connaissais rien à la magie lorsque Hagrid est venu me rechercher chez les Dursley , après que nous soyons mis d'accord, à mes onze ans, pour bridé mon potentiel magique et ne pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore en m'éloignant de ses manigances. Mais depuis le début de l'année _il_ s'était fait moins présent, plus distant.

\- Ca ressemble à un lien d'âme soeur… dit Bastian en se tournantes ses parents »

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent alors que les lèvres de Harry brulaient d'interrogations auxquelles Remus s'empressa de répondre sans même qu'elles aient à être formulée. Le loup-garou lui appris que tout être issu de la magie avaient une personnes qui lui était destiné et qui le complétait parfaitement, bien qu'ils soient peu à trouver leur moitié.

Harry remit à l'alpha sa pierre puis s'empressa de rejoindre Remus qui déjà, se dirigeait vers le village. Celui-ci lui expliqua que la majorité des couples d'âmes soeurs étaient composé d' une créatures magiques ou d'un sorciers de sang pur, ceux-ci ayant un lien privilégié avec la magie, il leur était plus simple de trouver leur âme soeur.

Le sorcier, passionné par le sujet, submergea son professeur de nouvelles questions :

« Pourquoi ont-ils plus de facilité à trouver leur paires ? »

A l'étonnement du garçon c'est Fenrir qui lui répondit :

« Les sorciers de sang - pur et les différentes créatures ont toujours manifesté un profond amour envers la magie en organisant de grande cérémonie lors desquelles de nombreux rituels lui était consacré.

\- Donc pour les remercier la magie amplifie le lien entre les âmes soeurs?

\- Effectivement

\- Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Les sorciers ayant une âme soeur plus jeune qu'eux entretiennent un lien avec ceux-ci dès leur majorité et apprennent à leur cadet à maitriser la magie, voir pour les puissants, à l'utiliser.

\- Donc _il_ serait mon âme soeur ….

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Mama-Milie: Coucou, contente que aime, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Mamy 83: Hello, je vais parsemer les chapitres d'indices pour découvrir l'identité de l'âme soeur par contre celle des parents sera une surprise.

Aya31: Heureuse que tu aimes

Adenoide: Je vais innover sur certain point dans les chapitres à venir, j'espère que cela augmentera ton intérêt pour la fic

Neko Kirei: Peut-être que tu as raison peut-être pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu aura bientôt raison

TeZuKa j: Merci, je travaille déjà dessus


End file.
